The warmth in a little blanket
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are very close to Professor. But when he attempts to kill them, they run away to the woods. They turn on each other, but they know they need each other. Now its a battle for life, for their dad, and their love tested.
1. Professor?

The warmth in a little blanket 1

" You- you can't make me..." The Professor, or P.E, stammered.

The evil ad monkey, Mojo Jojo, held a gun to the mans heart. It was a cold November night.

P. E had put the girls to bed, and was at the store. Mojo had burst in and was demanding that he give him some Antidote X so he could destroy his girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

The monkey grinned evilly. " Oh, yes I can. If you don't, I will kill you and destroy your girls dreams. "Do you want them to be miserable for the loss of their father?"

P. E wanted his girls to be happy. But he couldn't let them be killed. " No. I'll never give you that," P. E said. "Very well," Mojo told him.

He aimed the gun at his face and shot. But it was SO not a gun.

It was a chemical that brainwashed P. E. Now, P. E thought that what he hated he loved and what he loved he hated. Now, instead of hating pickles, he loved them. And instead of loving Townsville, he hated it.

But worst of all, he now hated his little girls.

Mojo cackled evilly, then left. P. E got up and went home. The next morning, the sun beat on the girls bed.

Bubbles cheerfully hopped up and went to greet her daddy.

She saw him cooking, and bolted to him and hugged him. He hissed, then grabbed her and tossed her to the floor. Bubbles was shocked on so many levels.

P. E snatched her up by her pigtails and slammed her to the floor.

With an iron grip, he held her by the waist and threw her to the wall.

He then pulled out a lazar and zapped her. That really stung Bubbles.

The poor girl collapsed to the floor.

Her dad commenced to hitting and kicking her harshly. Bubbles finally hit his legs with a great force and he fell to the ground.

The little girl passed out, her body bruised and scraped up.

P. E snatched her up and threw her into the garbage.

He then began to read the paper. After a while, Blossom got up and went to her father. She hugged his legs. P. E kicked her off quickly.

She crashed into the wall.

She was extremely shocked. P. E then pulled out his lazar and zapped her. She screamed and was weak.

But she couldn't believe her own father did that.

He then picked her up by the ponytail and swung her around quickly. He released her suddenly and burst through the wall and into the trash can.

A knock outed Bubbles spilled out.

Blossom gasped as her father stormed in, ray gun in his hand with a hammer.

He saw her, then zapped her. Her strength and power vanished. She was almost K. O.

P. E finished her by smacking her on the head with the hammer. Blossom went K. O.

P. E stuffed Blossom in the can with Bubbles.

" Two down, one to.." he failed to finish because a powerful force in his back sent him into the wall. Buttercup, now awake, stood in fighting pose. " You may be my dad, but nobody hurts my sisters like that, " she growled.

P. E was surprised.

He had excepted for Buttercup to not do a thing to him like Blossom and Bubbles.

But he was ready. He aimed his ray gun at her and shot. It dazed her, but she delivered a powerful punch into his gut.

He was now dazed.

She then bobbed him in the head hard. He hit her in the belly and she went into the other wall.

He blasted her with his ray again, which took more power.

The tough puff lay on the ground, weak. He blasted her once more.

The poor girl was almost like her sisters. She saw him aim the ray, but she got out of the way.

There was a huge hole in the wall. P. E growled.

Buttercup summoned all her energy, and picked up Blossom and Bubbles and went to their room.

She quickly laid a open sack on the bed and packed.

For herself she put in her punching bag, a flashlight, and some clothes.

For Blossom she packed a few books and a first-aid kit and clothes.

For Bubbles she packed Octi, colors, and clothes.

She tossed in food and a small blanket.

She zipped it up and tossed it over her shoulder. She bolted away carrying the sack and her sisters.

She flew away as fast as she could from that house. She flew away and didn't look back.


	2. Safe, but not together

The warmth in a small blanket 2

Buttercup went to the ground when she was far enough out of the city and far away from P. E. She sat the sack away from her and sat her sisters gently beside her, and passed out.

A few hours later, Bubbles sat up.

She could not believe her dad, her own dad, had treated her like that.

She was pretty beat up and sore. She took in the scene. Her two sisters were beat up and passed out beside her and she was in a forest.

It confused the young girl.

But she was, for once in her life, glad to be far away from P. E. She was tired, and laid beside her sisters and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Blossom sat up.

She, like Bubbles saw the same things and felt the same way. But she knew their had to be a reason Professor did what he did. She began to think real hard, but gave up when her head throbbed.

She wanted to go back to sleep, but she needed to check on her sisters.

She gently shook Bubbles.

She groaned, and those light blue eyes opened. " B- Blossom? What is it? Why are we here? What happened to Professor?" Bubbles asked her wise sister.

" I needed to see if you were okay, and the other two questions I can't answer," Blossom replied, laying a hand on her little sis.

Bubbles nodded, then fell asleep again. Blossom let her be.

She then shook Buttercup gently. Buttercup grunted, then fell asleep again.

Blossom threw her arms in the air and shook again.

Another grunt. Blossom shook harder. Buttercup moaned, and her arms felt around for her alarm button.

Blossom sat her hand on Buttercup's hand.

Her eyes finally opened. " What is it?" Buttercup groaned.

" Buttercup, where are we? What happened to the Professor?" Blossom asked. " In the forest, away from Professor. He tried to hurt me, and he did, but I escaped with a few items in a bag and you two.

I have no idea why he did it, however," Buttercup explained, nodding off.

Blossom decided to explain this to Bubbles later. She looked at the sun.

By the sun, it was about 3:30.

She was weak, so the pink puff laid down and fell asleep. The three slept and recovered all day and night.

The next morning they all slept in. But Bubbles got up soon, followed by Blossom. Buttercup slept longer, so the two decided to get her out of the burning sun.

They carried her under a big, shady tree.

They found the bag and looked through it. They smiled gratefully to their sister, then Blossom tended all their wounds with her first-aid kit and found the cool lake.

Blossom and Bubbles bathed in water they cleaned by lazar- eying the water.

They changed, then bathed Buttercup and dressed her.

Buttercup slept on. Blossom read, and Bubbles cuddled Octi.

It was not long before Buttercup woke up shivering. Blossom and Bubbles were also freezing. The girls later learned that that passed night was a rare warm winter night. They had been lucky. Very lucky.

Not anymore.

Buttercup pulled out the small blanket and wrapped it around herself. Blossom narrowed her pink eyes, then yanked the blanket from her and wrapped around herself.

Soon the two were yanking the blanket back and forth between each other.

Bubbles crawled in the leather sack and slept with the opening closed.

It was warm in their, so she was content. Outside, Blossom got the blanket and Buttercup tried to contain her body heat.

The next morning Buttercup was close to hypothermia.

Blossom and Bubbles gathered sticks and lazar- eyed them to make fire. The two laid Buttercup close to the fire and rubbed her hard.

After a while the green puff was warm again, but still sat by the fire and growled to Blossom, " If you had let me use that stupid blanket I would not have froze."

" Well, if I had let you use it, I would have been frozen," Blossom shot back. " You would have been better frozen," " Why?"

" So you could be too busy being cold so you would shut up."

Blossom gasped, then her and Buttercup started rolling, kicking and punching.

Bubbles flew to them and pried them apart and dragged them back to the fire.

" Girls, if we are going to live here in this cold forest, we have to get along," she told them. " I know a way for us to get along," Blossom told them.

" For us to go our separate ways," she said. She stormed to the bag, snatched up her books, clothes, and first aid kit, and left her sisters. Buttercup growled, then snatched up her things and left also. Now it was just Bubbles in that spot they left her in.

Alone.


	3. 3 girls in 3 places

Bubbles was worried. How would she make it in the cold forest without her sisters?

She pulled out Octi and hugged him.

She went inside the sack and pulled the little blanket in with her. She folded it into a rectangle, and closed the bag.

She laid her head on the blanket and fell asleep with Octi.

Meanwhile... Buttercup stormed through the woods. Who needed that dumb Blossom? Who needed somebody to tell her what to do?

Not her!

She came to a long tree stump, surrounded by trees. Buttercup decided to crash there. She laid her bag against the tree, and she put the flashlight on the stump.

The little girl realized she had no blanket, so she picked up a whole mess of leaves and buried herself in them.

It kept her warm enough, so she nodded off.

Meanwhile... Blossom flew slightly off the ground, searching for a good place to live. After about a hour, she saw a spot near a cool and pretty river.

The ground was flat and dry, with no hazards or bees.

Wood was close, and there was a shady tree 800 ft. away from the cool, clean, and refreshing water. Perfect.

She laid her first aid kit against the apple tree and stacked her books far from the river and 550ft. from the tree.

Having no blanket, Blossom got a steady fire going on a grassless spot far from the tree and close to the river.

But not to close.

As the fire worked, Blossom held a dress over it, head hole held out and where your legs and lower body went tied in a tight hold. Hot air expanded the dress.

Swiftly, Blossom put dry leaves in it and sealed. Now she had a pillow.

For a blanket, Blossom took another dress and stretched it out, setting her black belt aside. She took an apple and warmed it over the fire and took a bite.

Yum.

After a dinner of 3 apples, she blew out her fire and fell asleep in her little bed.

The bright and welcoming sun kissed Bubbles face.

She opened the opening wider and crawled out. It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were singing, and a pretty white daisy popped up at her feet.

She picked it up and placed it in her right pigtail.

Even though it was chilly, even though her sisters were gone, Bubbles now knew that everything was going to be alright.


	4. So cold

The warmth in little blanket Part 4

The blue puff noticed herself in the clear river water. She was a wreck.

She took at little bath and used a pinecone on her not-so-mucky blonde hair.

Better.

Her stomach the informed her she required some eats. The young girl looked around, and settled on some blue berries. Nothing like that taste.

She then took her little blanket and wrapped up in it. It was soft and warm. It reminded her of her faithful sister, Blossom.

But, reminding herself her and Buttercup were gone, the young kid lay on her sack and looked at the clear blue sky. Chilly clouds drifted by.

Bubbles wrapped up tighter and tried to stay warm. She didn't like the darkness within that bag, but went in, cold.

She noticed a small white snowflake fall beside her foot. She whimpered and moaned as the snow fell.

How she longed for her sweet, loving, and warm sisters.

Buttercup sat up, slightly cold. The snow was covering her and her bed. Groaning, she pushed off the stump and started a roaring fire.

The cold froze the flames quickly.

_He just HAD to leave us in the winter? _Buttercup thought. She had to figure out how to stay warm.

Just then, a yellow streak zipped by her. Looking around wildly, the green puff saw nothing.

The yellow streak zipped by again, then it landed on her head.

It was the girls' squirrel crime-fighting buddy, Bullet.

He squeaked to her, and took off. He looked back and chatted. Buttercup followed, confused.

Bubbles could talk to animals, but she certainly could not. Bullet led her to a tree, where he revealed a cozy hole in the tree.

Inside was a fire, nuts, fruit, and a old blanket.

Bullet ushered the puff in as he closed the door. Buttercup lay near the fire. It felt good to be warm .

The animal draped the blanket over his guest.

Her eye- lids felt heavier. Bullet handed her a apple. After chewing it down, Buttercup rubbed Bullet in love, and fell asleep.

The young male squirrel curled up on her back and relaxed.

Meanwhile... Blossom opened one pink eye. Snow.

The girl shivered in the cold. She needed a fire, but the winds would freeze it.

After thinking a bit, she had it.

She used her eye-beams to cut down a wide tree. She shaped it into a igloo shape.

The wood was dry and sturdy inside and out.

The snow quickly covered the top.

Using a dress, Blossom made a sort of door and moved her stuff inside.

She started a sturdy fire inside her little home.

She was very warm and toasty Laying near her fire, she thought about Professor. What the heck happened? He loved her very much, but really hurt her and her sisters out of nowhere.

The pink puff was now deep in thought.

She decided some villain must have made him evil. But who?

She yawned, and decided to figure it out later. Those two bright eyes shut.

Professor was asleep, recovering from his black eyes finally opened.

He was still sore, but smiled. He had gotten rid of those puffs, and Mojo would be pleased. You see, the two were best friends.

The evil monkey had been taking over the world. The people were now slaves. They all longed for their hero's.

All the other villains bowed in respect and were soon butlers for Mojo.

P. E informed his pal of his healing, and Mojo called him to town square. All gathered around him.

" This, pathetic people, is your prince!" Mojo announced, pointing at his smart friend. " Prince!" the man yelled, turning to look at Mojo.

His eyes were red and shown with anger.

" Well, uh, uh, uh..." Mojo stammered. " I got rid of those brats! I deserve to be king!" Professor yelled in rage.

" I turned you this way!" Mojo shot back. Professor was boiling.

" Alright! I'll just them and prove I need to be king," he snapped, heading for his evil lab. " I bet I can get them before you," Mojo challenged.

" Okay. Whoever destroys them first is king. Loser is slave," Professor added, holding out a scared and bloody hand.

" Deal," Mojo smirked, shaking his hand.

The monkey was shocked suddenly. " Ha, ha! The old joy buzzer!" P. E laughed at a charred Mojo.

" Curses," the monkey man muttered.

It was on, so beware, girls! Beware!


	5. The acky breaky battles

The warmth in a little blanket Part 5

Author Note: I promise this is goin' be a longer chapter! Enjoy!

Professor opened up his evil lab. He grabbed many rays and guns for his big battle.

He unlocked a vault that held is old power suit.

He slipped it on as well. His big destruction tank was ready. After packing his stuff in it, P. E got in himself. He started off.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was sleeping.

Her super-sonic hearing picked up crashing and screams.

The puff put on a dress and combed her hair with her pinecone brush.

She put her stuff under a sturdy rock and readied herself. The big white tank pulled up near her. She used her supervision to see inside.

It was Professor,

Again!

She gasped only moments before a powerful shot threw her into a cliff. She rubbed her sore head, then looked at her daddy.

A long arm snatched her up and squeezed tightly.

_He is my dad, but he is being evil. So that means I have to kick his butt! _She thought. The young puff broke free and punched the tank in the bumper. P. E was surprised by her aggression, but smiled evilly.

Now things would get fun.

He shot his tanker blaster at her, and she dodged it quickly.

She dodged many blasts with ease, and returned to him powerful punches and kicks. She burst his circuit system and he rolled out.

But his trusty weapons were all waiting in a pile.

He yanked out a fire ray and shot it. The flames hit her halfway, and she groaned.

More shots.

Bubbles dodged those, then bobbed her daddy in the gut. He shot many things at her. She dodged most and hit, kicked, and bit her dad figure.

He, angry, zapped her with a powerful gun.

She screamed in pain.

He kept hitting her with that gun. She now struggled. The little girl screamed for help. Buttercup shot up like a rocket.

She heard her sweet sister screaming and a evil.

" My sis needs me. I'll be back," Buttercup told her host. Bullet nodded.

The green puff took off for her cute, innocent sister.

Professor snatched Bubbles by her pigtails and yanked. Bubbles was almost in tears. But there was suddenly a bright green streak hammering to man into a tree.

It was a angry Buttercup. Professor moaned as the green puff helped Bubbles up. " T-thanks, Buttercup," Bubbles said, sitting on the ground, exhausted.

Buttercup commenced to injure their dad severely.

Professor then scratched her face and rammed her into a rock.

He zapped her quickly with powerful guns and rays.

Buttercup was hurt and extremely weak. Bubbles gasped, then snatched up P. E.

She dropped him in a lake.

He began to swim back as she flew quickly away. Buttercup was so weak, but tried to move.

Nothing.

To much power and energy was gone. Feeling light-headed, the girl closed her eyes. Bubbles' blue streak flew above a wet but returned Professor.

He snarled, then saw she was being followed by a pink streak. It was Blossom!

In a flurry of light and anger, the three went into a hard battle. Bubbles quickly was to weak, but Blossom and Professor went on strong.

Blossom was getting weak, but her dad was weaker

. She had an idea to send him running. " Bubbles! We have to do Furious Flaming Feline," Blossom told her sis.

Even though she was tired and her body ached, Bubbles nodded.

The two flew high into the air, and rocketed back toward their tired father.

Their speed flames formed into a powerful cat.

The Professor was K. O. They cheered before Bubbles fell asleep.

Blossom flew him to a far away garbage can and put him in.

She gasped when she saw her city in shattered and it's poor, poor people. She sighed, and flew to her sisters.

Bubbles and Buttercup were still asleep. The pink puff picked them up and carried them to her home with the sack.

When they woke up, they agreed on staying together in the woods.

Bullet saw, and understood. He flew away.

As the three slept together on the floor, a thunderous boom woke em'.

It was Mojo, armed with weapons and a Antidote-X chemical gun.

He was easy to beat, even though they were weak.

A feline attack and many power punches and kicks later... Mojo, bloody and beat, lay knocked out at their feet. His weapons were broken.

They threw him far, far away, then went inside their little home.

They felt safe, but were anything but safe.


	6. Twister Damage

The warmth in a little blanket part 6

The next few days the three healed. They were loving their new lives.

Homemade beds and good eats, warmth, shelter.

And best of all, eachother.

But, one night, disaster struck. The three were asleep. A mighty gust a wind blew down the door.

Then, more gusts. The house flew away. Blossom looked up.

Mighty gusts of wind were all swirled and tearing up all. Tornado!

" Girls! Girls! Wake up! There's a tornado!" Blossom yelled. The three stood and watched it go.

But then, it headed for them!

" Quick! We have to use a mega shield!" Buttercup told the other two. They all got on their knees and put their heads together. They held their hands up, joined. A huge blue cover protected them.

A thunderous whirl filled their ears. It was over them.

Blossom worried their shield wouldn't hold.

She closed her eyes as their shield broke.

Buttercup smashed her legs into the ground and grabbed Blossom's hands. Bubbles wrapped herself around Blossom's right leg.

The winds tried to suck them in.

Bubbles' grip was slipping. " Hhheeellllppp!" the blue puff screamed as the tornado sucked her in.

" Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup cried in unison.

Bubbles' P.O.V

That tornado's winds swirled me around quickly. All I saw was gray and a thunderous wind hammered my poor ears.

I felt pretty sick as I went faster. I was flipping and being abused. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

Just then, I stopped.

That stupid twister was over, but I was falling to Earth. My eyes squeezed shut as I waited to impact the ground.

But it never came. I sighed in relief.

Blossom and Buttercup, my two sisters, had caught me.

Normal P.O.V

The twister took a lot. The truth was, really, that twister took everything but Bubbles away for good.

The girls looked at each other in sadness and worry. Bubbles' big blue eyes filled with hot tears.

Her special doll, Octi, was gone also.

The girls shivered that night. It was freezing cold. Blossom motioned for her sisters to sit by her.

Maybe they could share body heat.

It kinda' helped, but the three were very cold and felt very afraid. Not to mention... alone.

Blossom then noticed some cloth. Green cloth.

It was wedged between a pile of wood and grass.

Pulling on it, Blossom discovered it was their small blanket, now filthy and with a small cleaned it in the freezing icy river and dried it.

The puff wrapped it around herself.

So warm.

She then looked at Buttercup, also cold. She draped it over her sis's shoulders." Here you have it," she offered. " No, Blossom," Buttercup smiled, " you need it."

" No, you have it," " No, you!" The two started fighting over that blanket again.

Bubbles noticed it lying on the ground and picked it up.

She pried her sisters apart, and sat between them.

She handed Blossom one end of the blanket and Buttercup the other and pulled it over themselves. That blanket covered them in warmth, and their body heat shared as well.

Bubbles felt her eyelids close.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, smiling. The three bruised, tattered, and young girls felt closer than before.

They felt the warmth in a little blanket.

Author Note: Well, what do ya' think? I hope you loved it!


	7. Where's Buttercup?

The warmth in a little blanket 7

" Move it!" " Your foot is in my jaw!" " Get your arm off of my stomach!" P. E and Mojo were trying to get out of the cramped trash can.

The two finally emerged and gasped for air.

" Well, that worked," P. E growled at Mojo. " Agreed. But how do we dispose of the pesky puffs once and for all?" Mojo asked the man.

" Well, I would say work together. But I don't like that idea very much," P. E answered.

The two pushed and shoved their way onto the ground. Standing up, they thought. " Fine!" they yelled in surprise unison. Now they would work together.

" We shall meet in my lab tomorrow," Mojo declared, stomping off.

P. E did the same.

Meanwhile, the girls were asleep. The three were all snuggled together, blanket still around them.

Buttercup, without disturbing her sleeping sisters, slipped away.

" Blossom! Blossom! Wake up!" Bubbles yelled to her pink sis. " What is it, Bubbles? I'm trying to sleep!" Blossom protested, wrapping herself tighter in their blanket.

" Buttercup's gone!" Blossom shot up in an instant.

" We have to find her!"

Blossom and Bubbles flew around the forest, calling out for the green puff. See, Buttercup had just left for food. But she was now in great danger.

While she was looking for food, she stepped into a trap.

A power-proof net captured her and Mojo leapt from hiding. " Now, your mine!" he cackled, carrying her off. He had put strong tape over her mouth and hands.

As the two sisters looked for her, Buttercup was in the lair of Mojo Jojo, trapped in a power-proof cage.

The poor puff was weak and in pain.

Mojo had put many tini electrical dots on her, so if she moved her body, she would be shocked. She now just lay there, still as a stone. She needed help.

Fast.

Blossom and Bubbles had scanned the forest 110,000 times, ( They really did,) and could not find Buttercup. " She's dead! She must be dead!" Bubbles sobbed, falling into Blossom's chest.

Blossom then had a brilliant idea.

She pried Bubbles off, then took in a deep breath. Reaching behind her, she put Bubbles' hands on her sides. She placed her hands on Bubbles'. Catching on, Bubbles drew in a deep breath as well. The two flew up and their energy was shared between them.

The two began to glow a bright purple.

They screamed in a huge waves their sisters name. That traveled many, many, many miles. It was called: The Super Caller.

Buttercup, as they had hoped, heard.

She needed to reply.

Even though it sent many bolts of electricity through herself, the green puff flew as high as she could, drew in a painful deep breath, put her charred hands on her side, summoned her power, and screamed, " HERE!"

Blossom and Bubbles, upon hearing Buttercup's plea, rocketed to the city.

Two flaming pink and blue streaks followed them.

They gasped at the city in ruins and the people so miserable. They felt guilt peck at them as the people's faces lit up with hope as they passed.

They finally made it and burst in through the roof. The roof vanished.

Mojo gulped, because he knew one thing: they were ANGRY!

The two took one look at their hurt sister, then went crazy.

With newfound power, Bubbles put a hurtin' on Mojo as Blossom undotted Buttercup. Just as Mojo was almost beatin, P. E burst in with a super-powered robot.

The Professor made the robot pick up Mojo and stash him in the roomy control room.

The girls stood up and got in fighting stance. This was going to be the battle of their lives.

Author: Alright, I know you want to hear the battle. But hang on! I'll update soon! I'll update today! Promise! But that IS a good way to end a chapter, am I right?


	8. A bow, some bacon, and a doll

The warmth in a little blanket 8

Mojo took the first shot. He pressed a red button and a big bomb fell in front of the girls. BAM!

The girls were thrown against the wall.

Buttercup was not afraid now, but extremely angered. She laser-eyed the robot and shocked the two males.

Blossom and Bubbles followed by using sonic screams, thus sending the two into the wall.

P. E snatched up Blossom and squeezed really hard. Her face was turning red.

Buttercup, in furious that he was trying to suffocate HER sister, shot two powerful beams from her hands and damaged the robot.

Bubbles pried open the robot claws and Blossom sucked in some deep breaths.

Outraged, P. E and Mojo pushed all the buttons and levers they could.

But the girls dodged and built up energy.

After they had pressed everything, Blossom told her sisters, " Let's go, girls!"

The three flew up and did the following attacks: Furious Flaming Feline, Sonic Attack, Kicks and punchs, and Razzle Dazzle. The males were completely hurt and beaten.

" Lets go back to our stuff," Blossom said, flying off.

Before Bubbles left, she looked at P. E. " How could you be so cruel?" she asked in a whisper. She flew away, on the verge of tears. _But I need to face it. He's a criminal now. I must fight, _she thought.

Mojo and P. E got up and P. E started home.

As he walked up the old street, he thought about another plan to destroy the girls. He was thinking about a super ray gun as he went up the walkway.

He then noticed a red piece of cloth sticking out of the bushes.

Curious, the man pulled on it. It one Blossoms old, dirty, and torn bows. He suddenly smiled.

He remembered all the great times he and Blossom had shared, and her trust with him.

But, trying to forget that, he went inside and opened up the fridge.

There was some bacon. Attached was a green note. It read: **Nobody touch my bacon! - Buttercup **P. E remembered how touch Buttercup was and how much she was always looking after her family.

He felt weird, so decided to go to bed.

As he laid down, he noticed a purple piece of cloth sticking under the window.

Grabbing it and opening up the window, he discovered it was Bubbles' old, tattered, and dirty stuffed octopus, Octi. He remembered all the times they spent together and her special bond. He was feeling very strange.

He was crying. But why?

Because he missed his little girls. He wanted them back and to love them. Then it all came back: Mojo Jojo made him hate his daughters. He had to fix it.

Going to his lab, Professor made a gun that would change him back to normal. He fired it. All of a sudden, electricity surged through him and he passed out. But it would work.

Meanwhile, the girls were looking at themselves in the river.

All of their clothes were tattered and torn. They were extremely dirty, bruised, and cut. Their hair was all...wow scary. Buttercup had a black eye, Bubbles had a chipped tooth, and Blossom had no shoes, thus cut and burnt feet.

But they were doing better than they looked.

They had a new home built, a fire going, a blanket, and each other.

After a while, Professor woke up. He was all back to normal. _Time to clean up and get my little girls home, _he thought. He spent all that night and the next day and night to clean up their home and clean himself up. After sleeping, he got dressed and got in his car with a few first aid kits, food, and water.

He drove deep in the woods until he saw the girls hut. He was going to have to get them to talk...but how?


	9. Home, sweet home

The warmth in a little blanket 9

Unaware of the Professor's presence, Blossom was medicating. Her back was hurting and her mind was full of plans and memories that she disposed of. Bubbles was asleep, and Buttercup was releasing anger upon a tree.

" Olmmmm..." Blossom said, " olmmm..."

" Hello, girls," Professor said softly.

" Ignoring..." Blossom said as she continued meditating.

" Girls, I need to explain something to you," the man told the three. Buttercup and Blossom floating up, crossed their arms, and glared. " How do we know you aren't going to attack us?" Blossom asked. " You two have to trust me!" Professor pleaded. The two looked at eachother.

Moments later, the three girls were sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes filled with wonder, as P. E sat on a tree stump in front of them.

Professor then explained everything, from the store to what just happened.

Blossom and Bubbles were overcome with joy and sorrow. So _that's _why their dad hurt them out of the cold cloudy sky. The two dove into his arms and sobbed. Buttercup was to proud to cry, but did go into Professor's arms.

" You poor girls. Let's go home, and I'll care for you," Professor promised, carrying them into the car.

As the four drove home, the heater was blessed by the three hurt, dirty, and cold girls.

At the house, the girls all took nice, long baths. It felt great to be clean again, as Bubbles later said. P. E tended the girls wounds and questions. That night, the girls slipped on clean gowns. Clean clothes were something the three had not known for a while.

After looking at the calender, Blossom told her sisters they had been gone for 3 mouths.

It was a wonder they survived.

They then crawled into bed, which at first felt weird because they had not been in for quite a time. It felt really great and soft. Bubbles flicked on the old nightlight that she had missed.

Professor kissed them all goodnight and closed the door.

It was sure great to be home.

Blossom and Buttercup fell right asleep, but Bubbles was thinking. _I sure wish I had my old Octi, _she thought. Just then, Professor softly came in, holding something.

It was Octi, now washed and sewn up.

Bubbles smiled as Professor handed her beloved doll. He smiled back, then went to the living room. As he read the paper, Bubbles floated to him and got into his lap. She pressed her head on her chest and sighed.

Looking at him with bright blue eyes, she wrapped her bandaged arms around his neck.

" I love you," she whispered into his ear. He held her closer as she kissed his cheek. She heard his steady heartbeat as he retuked her in.

Later, as the man went to bed, he noticed a figure on his pillow.

It was Octi with a note. It read: **We love you- Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. **Professor picked up Octi and walked into their room.

The three were asleep, and smiling.

" I love you too," Professor whispered, closing the door softly.

Author Note: Well, how was that? I'm going to write one more chap, but I doubt it is long. Please R and R! :)


	10. Wrappin' this all up

The warmth in a little blanket 10

Author Note: This. Is. The. END! So enjoy!

The following morning, Bubbles woke up early again. She felt better and rested. She flew softly downstairs and noticed Professor in the lab. He saw her and held up a shot needle. " Look, Bubbles. I'm going to help you girls heal faster by giving you a little more Chemical X," he explained.

Bubbles floated onto a table and held out her arm. It didn't hurt at all. Professor gave Blossom and Buttercup their shots as they slept. Hours later, the three were almost completely healed.

When everybody ate, the three stuffed themselves silly.

As they relaxed, Professor tended the small cuts and bruised left. Buttercup's eye healed, Bubbles fixed her tooth, and Blossom took it easy until her feet healed.

Blossom and Bubbles combed eachothers hair for a couple of hours. Everything was right.

Just then, the hotline rang. The mayor was asking for them to defeat Mojo.

" No, girls. You just got home," Professor told his daughters. But Blossom just put her clean bow into her hair. " Nah. This si nothing," she assured.

Before P. E could ague, the girls were gone, leaving pink, blue, and green streaks behind as proof.

Within 10 minutes, Mojo was in jail, the people were free, the town was clean, and the three were at home again.

Professor gathered them in his arms and hugged them.

" We love you so much," they all said in unison.

" I love you more," he told them.

All was right...for now. Mwh-ha-ha-ha!

Author Note: Well, that concludes this story! What did you think? Maybe I'll come up with better ending's. Bye!


End file.
